


VHS cassette

by paraboobizarre



Series: Charmed [5]
Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-14
Updated: 2009-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:53:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paraboobizarre/pseuds/paraboobizarre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill chuckled quietly, weighing the heavy chain in his hand when he suddenly stilled, a particular pendant catching his eye...a tiny VHS cassette...</p>
            </blockquote>





	VHS cassette

Oh God...the VHS cassette! Just thinking about it made Bill blush a deep crimson. That had been _quite_ a night.

He couldn't really remember when it was or which town they were in that night. All he could recall was the king-size bed with that hard mattress and the big flat screen mounted on the wall vis à vis. That, and the fact that on this particular day Bill had felt antsy and strangely restless all along; soon the awkward energy tingling through him morphed into an itchy feeling, a strange tugging deep in his guts that got worse every time Tom sat close to him, roared up whenever his twin so much as brushed his arm.

He suffered through a seemingly endless dinner with the band and crew, bouncing his leg under table the entire time, dancing from foot to foot when it was time to go up to their rooms and David managed to come up with three last minute admonishments before they were finally allowed to leave.

Tom never knew what hit him. As soon as he had one foot in the room, Bill yanked him the rest of the way in, slamming the door shut behind him, pushing Tom up against the door and attacking him with furious, desperate kisses.  
Completely overwhelmed, Tom held his hands up as if in surrender, not daring to so much as move in the face of Bill's newly found aggressiveness. He let himself be pulled over the bed willingly, his hats and their shirts making an untimely exit till eventually Bill pushed him on the bed, crawling into his lap almost immediately.

Bill nipped at the piercing in his bottom lip, sucking it into his mouth with just enough force that it stung a little, his fingers brushing down Tom's chest right down to his belt.  
“God, all freaking day long...” Bill muttered between short kisses, before he trailed off, covering Tom's left shoulder in soft, dry kisses and tiny bites.

As soon as the belt buckle came loose, Bill was out of Tom's lap again, wriggling out of his own jeans in record time, almost tripping over his own feet as he stepped up to the bed again. Tom took the not so subtle hint, pulling his own pants down, watching them sail off into the darkness in a far corner of the room before he turned back to look up at Bill expectantly.

“You got the remote?” Bill asked, slightly breathless and feeling itchy all over.

“What?!” It came out very much as a bleating sound with Tom's jaw hanging slack, his eyes wide open in confusion.  
“You jump me and now you want to watch movies?” Tom fell back on the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose between two fingers, a miserable groaning sound working its way out of his throat as he shook his head.

He yelped when his boxers were yanked off in one swift move, dragging against his half hard cock. Moments later, Bill was in his lap again, palms pressed down on either side of Tom's head as he towered above him, a devious little smile flickering over his face before he ducked his head to whisper in Tom's ear.

“Get the remote control, order porn from pay per view and I'll suck you off while you watch – that's my idea of a movie night right now.”  
It ended with a much too innocent peck on his cheek and Tom scrambled off the bed in search of the remote, a sense of urgency and keenness fluttering through his entire body he hadn't felt in a long time.

Whooping in triumph when he had finally found the damn thing Tom turned to see Bill sit on the bed cross-legged, a strange sort of calm about him that was seductive as hell but at the same time somehow unnerving.

“You sure about that?” Tom asked, wondering not for the first time since they had entered the room what had gotten into his brother tonight.

He sat down on the bed, Bill scooting up close behind him, shelving his chin on his shoulders. Tom could feel him nod, then Bill's warm hand as it closed over his own, pushing the On-button of the remote.  
The screen flickered to life and Tom hesitantly thumbed down the menu to the Adult Entertainment section, pausing a moment, before Bill pressed Enter for him.

“Ummm...” Tom squirmed, looking over his shoulder to see Bill's blurry face in the corner of his eye. He blushed.  
“Like...gay or het porn?” He asked, feeling incredibly stupid and oddly embarrassed. Behind him Bill snickered quietly, a sound that tickled against the side of Tom's neck, Bill's fingers closing over the remote once again to scroll down.

“We just take the usual,” he announced in a low sing song voice, absentmindedly stroking Tom's sides till he came upon one of the good old girl-on-girl movie, with a pretentious sleep-over plot. At the last moment the remote was snapped out of his hand, Tom's fingers flitting over the buttons as fast as lightning and then an entirely different movie flickered across the screen.

“Eurocreme...BeachBoy?” Bill snuggled up against Tom's back, laying his cheek on his brother's shoulder. He could feel the heat radiating off his twin's cheeks, Tom was blushing that wildly.

“I just thought...you know,” Tom stumbled, sweaty hands closing over Bill's wrists, “we could, like...watch ummm...you know. Gay stuff.” Tom finished with a low whining sound, twisting uncomfortably in Bill's light embrace and Bill knew not to push his brother any further.

On the screen two guys were already making out, laying on some cabana by a pool, fluttering curtains obscuring the camera's vision every once in a while. That slightly cheesy sax music droning on in the background. Good enough...

Bill lay down on his side, his head in Tom's lap, one leg almost tucked up to his chest, the other compulsively sliding through the folds of the comforter, a faint whispering sound that joined the mumbling of the TV.

It was hard to even think of the movie with Bill's head practically in his crotch, those soft hands, a bit sweaty maybe from excitement, stroking him lazily. Tom looked down on Bill's face, obscured by silky black hair, only his mouth and nose peeking out from under that black curtain, the occasional flicker of his lashes.

Petting Bill's head, Tom started to brush the hair out of his face, strand by strand, lifting it up and letting it fall back behind his ears.

On the screen two guys were kissing, the camera sweeping over too tanned flesh, airbrushed to perfection it looked almost like plastic; it was the uber realistic sounds though that got to Tom, the slightly squishy, wet sounds of kissing, those tiny breathy noises.

His eyes wandered between the screen and Bill's head in his lap; Bill lay on his side, luxuriously sprawled across the mattress, one of his leg tucked close to his body. Lashes fluttering, Bill looked up at him, his expression hazy and far away, lips already a bit pink and swollen. He stroked him slowly, nuzzling the tip in his palm and Tom hissed, his legs twitching with the effort of trying to sit halfway still, not to buck up and push Bill out of his lap.

“That good?” Bill asked, a mischievous smile flickering across his face, his eyes following the movement of his hand before he ducked his head, his lips closing around the base of Tom's cock, sucking him there.  
Tom's fingers tightened in Bill's hair, tugging on it this side of painful, a pleasured groan rumbling up through his brother's chest.

He could feel the muscles in Tom's thighs shift and strain under him, the way his hips just bucked a bit from time to time.

The sounds changed, they split up into a mewling and gasping and then throaty grunts. Tearing his eyes away from where Bill was laying in his lap, Tom looked at the screen. They'd progressed to real sex now, and one of the guys was laying flat on his belly, his head hanging over the edge of the bed while the other guy was hunched over him, fucking him right into the mattress.

He felt himself twitch with interest at the sight. The pictures were always secondary; he already saw Bill laying flat on his stomach, the smooth plane of his brother's back, the faint outline of his spine, Bill's ass, all tense and defined muscle, all tight.

The noises were always best about anything they did. Bill was rather vocal and the nice thing was that he not only got off when Tom did stuff to him, he also got off blowing Tom, rather evident right now by the proud erection straining against his brother's flat stomach.

Bill suckled on him lazily, humming at the back of his throat in satisfaction and running his tongue up and down the underside of the head over and over again, dragging the piercing against the thin band of skin there. This kind of treatment made Tom's toes tingle in no time at all, a strange itching spreading over his whole body; it made his heart beat just that little bit faster, making him feel breathless. Bill knew all his sweet spots and he had a knack for torturing and teasing until Tom felt tingly all over and ready to come, which was usually the time Bill stopped his ministrations.

Tom's eyes drifted from the movie back to Bill. His brother's hand was wrapped firmly round the base of his dick, squeezing him from time to time; his other hand had snaked down between his own legs, where Bill was stroking himself idly, running his long manicured fingernails against the side of his cock and over the head. Tom could see the moisture glistening there and in a way that was sexier than the porn playing on the large TV.

Bill moaned in his lap, gobbling him down all the way so Tom felt himself nudge the back of his brother's throat. Tom's hips stuttered upwards almost on their own, making Bill gag.

"Sorry 'bout that," Tom rasped, stroking some errant strands out of his brother's face again. Bill simply smiled and wiped at his spittle covered lips before he hauled himself up and rolled to the side, looking at the TV screen for the first time ever since they put the movie on.

The actors were really at it now. The bottom's face was twisted into a grimace of half pleasure, half something else; not pain really, but something akin to it. Tom knew the expression, he knew he looked exactly like this some times when Bill would do him really slowly and so thoroughly it all turned into a kind of sweet torture and he couldn't decide whether he wanted it all to be over soon so he could finally come or if he wanted it to go on forever.

"Hmmm, this looks good," Bill murmured, crawling up behind Tom and sitting down, his chin shelved once again on Tom's shoulders. A careful claw scratched lightly down his sides before Bill hugged him round the middle, pulling Tom back against him.

"I think we should do it like this..." Bill whispered right into his ear in a bout of hot, moist breath, fingers spiderwalking down the length of his forearms.  
"Fuck me from behind with me lying on my belly," he rasped and Tom could feel a wave of heat rolling off his shoulders, settling right in the middle of his belly like a low fire.

Bill scooted back again, leaving Tom's slightly sweaty back cold. Tom had to tear his attention away from the screen. It was rare that Bill suggested things like that, rare that he was so direct about it all. Despite whatever most people thought about his brother, deep down Bill could be stiflingly shy and it had taken Tom ages to persuade Bill to at least leave the lights on when they did it...

When he turned around again, Bill was already stretched out on the bed, arranging his long limbs and scooting forwards until hid head was hanging over the edge of the mattress. Tom knew his mouth was probably hanging open at the sight but he didn't care one bit. Bill was as perfect as any human being could ever get, he mused, as he let his eyes follow the swooping curve of his brother's spine, down to that pert little ass and those impossibly long legs.

"So what now?" Bill wriggled his ass suggestively, making his whole body bounce up and down on the mattress. "I'm not lying here so you can ogle me, do something!"

Tom huffed under his breath as he scooted across the bed, getting behind his twin. Bill just made a content noise, crossed his arms and lay his head on them, waiting for what was to come next.  
Moments later he gasped in surprise.

Slowly, savoring the moment of surprise, Tom licked a long line right down the crack of his brother's ass. They hardly ever did that. Tom didn't like it all that much when it was done to him. Bill's tongue felt great _everywhere_ but Tom just didn't feel comfortable knowing that Bill had his mouth there. Bill however had no such body issues and Tom knew he loved it more than anything Tom could ever do to please him.

He kissed the little, tight pink pucker languorously, taking his sweet time; Bill's breathy little noises only spurned him on and soon Tom wedged one free hand under his brother's body, his flat palm gliding down the plain of Bill's stomach until he nudged his cock. Up front Bill gasped and twisted underneath Tom, bringing one leg up to give Tom's hand more space.

Tom had no idea how long he had been at it but soon Bill wriggled away from him with a startled gasp, sputtering something about stopping immediately, or else...

Tom leaned back on his haunches, surveying Bill as his brother writhed over the bed, his dick bobbing and bouncing as Bill stretched out to roam through an opened suitcase on the floor. Moments later a brightly colored tube was tossed back at him, accompanied by an encouraging grunt.

Squeezing a generous amount of lube onto his fingers, Tom scrunched up his nose at the artificial chocolate scent that assaulted his nostrils. It was edible lube, plus some kind of massaging oil thingie – something ingenious he had picked up at a drugstore at the Frankfurt airport. Not that the thing didn't have its advantages (and oh! it definitely did!) it was just that uberly sweet scent that managed to make Tom almost nauseated every time he smelled it.

Carefully he pushed his fingers up the crease of Bill's ass and was rewarded with an inviting wriggle and an almost impatient growling sound. Soon he had worked up three fingers and was stretching Bill out, with his brother pushing back against him eagerly, almost riding his fingers.  
Tom crooked one finger, pushing it up right against the soft spongy nub there and was rewarded with a strangled moan as Bill's entire body went stiff with unexpected pleasure.

The way Bill was writhing on the mattress, rubbing himself against the rumpled sheets was more than enough indication that he was ready, so Tom slicked himself up quickly before he scooted upwards, positioning himself between Bill's spread legs.

The view that presented itself to him was nothing less than breathtaking. Bill's back, still somewhat tan from the previous holiday was slicked with just the slightest hint of sweat, like someone had sprayed him with a fine mist; the sun bleached downy hair just above the small of his back and the delicate outline of his spine as it pressed against his skin with Bill's every move, all of it coupled with that perfume of his brother's skin, salty and sweet at the same time, made Tom shiver in anticipation.

Slowly he inched forward, guiding his cock till he pushed up against the crease of Bill's ass; gathering the moisture there, rubbing the head against the pucker. Under him, Bill bucked his hips up, impatient as always. Even bottoming Bill was bossy, Tom thought as he leaned down further; some things just never changed.

Tom couldn't help but grind his teeth as he pushed forwards. Bill was incredibly tight in this position; so tight it felt like a first time all over again. Bill pushed up against him and Tom groaned as seemingly all air was pressed out of his lungs and he had a hard time holding himself upright. His arms were shaking under the strain and he hesitantly started into a slow and even rhythm.

Under him Bill wriggled around, spreading his legs wider and pushing up against him as best he could, urging Tom to go faster. The breathy noises Bill made only spurned Tom on. Breathy sighs was good but he wanted to hear some heartfelt moans, he wanted to feel Bill shudder beneath him; he wanted Bill to have the same expression on his face as the bottom in the movie.

Soon they progressed from sighs to wheezing little moans, coupled with the occasional hiss when Tom would aim directly for the good spot. His insides felt like they were on fire, everything boiling inside his belly, winding tighter and tighter every time Bill tensed up under him, sometimes making it almost impossible to pull back the grip Bill had on him was that vice like.

Tom's arms were shaking, his legs were cramping up and sweat was running down his face but it was worth it all; Bill's cheek was pressed against a pillow, his knuckles turning out white against the bed's frame he was gripping it so hard. His face was twisted up into a grimace that was half pleasure, half that certain something that walked the line between pain and a satisfaction that was so intense as to be almost unbearable. Tom could see his brother's lips move, forming silent words and he leaned down further, slowing rolling his hips against Bill's backside as he leaned down to hear what his brother was saying.

Amidst the mantra like chanting of yes and more and oh my God, Tom could discern three little words that made his knees turn into jelly and his heart soar in his chest. Bill grabbed his hand, throwing him completely off balance and making him lay down on top of his twin. Underneath him, Bill tenses up one last time, pressing a hot and sweaty kiss onto Tom's knuckles before he went limp with a heavy sigh.

Tom rolled his hips slowly, relishing in the last crippling squeezes before he too stumbled over the edge, sighing his satisfaction into the sweat-drenched mop of hair at Bill's neck...   
 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [ParabooBizarre @ Livejournal.com](http://paraboobizarre.livejournal.com/)


End file.
